


I Want You (But I Want Me More)

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, S6 E1: The Fallout, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: the "takes one to know one, sweetheart" scene from s6 but they fuck afterwards
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	I Want You (But I Want Me More)

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to just make this a ficlet abt the sweetheart scene but the tension in the air was just immaculate and i wasn't about to do them the disservice of not having them fuck

"God you are such a bitch," Laurel said.

Did Dinah have to ruin all of her carefully laid plans? And did she have to look so sexy while doing it?

"Takes one to know one sweetheart," Dinah replied; because she knew how she affected Laurel and _god_ she loved it.

She watched carefully as she crossed towards her and tried not to grin when she saw Laurel's throat bob as she swallowed and the blush that spread across her cheeks like wildfire.

Laurel entered fighting stance across from her and Dinah couldn't help but grin.

She was going to enjoy this.

\--------

Laurel walked up to the door of her apartment with a smug smile still in place. The mission had gone well, despite Dinah's interruption.

And what a welcome interruption it had been. She'd been all dressed up in her new outfit, calling her sweetheart. They'd been so close, their skin brushing together, the air heavy with all that tension.

Truthfully her memory wasn't clear, it all happened so fast. But she remembered enough for her mind to fill in the gaps and then twist it completely until they were close for an entirely different reason.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall with a faint smile on her face.

All of a sudden she was desperate to get into her apartment, and her hand shook as she reached for her keys.

She froze when she saw that the door was slightly ajar, the lock having been broken.

She pulled her gun out of her waistband and nudged the door open with her toe.

She paused when she saw Dinah sitting on the couch without a weapon, completely relaxed.

She leveled the gun at her immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring the way her heart was pounding with desire.

"Oh it's not just me," Dinah replied. "The whole team is surrounding the building as we speak. I called dibs on taking you down though."

Laurel almost smiled at how ridiculous this all was. She would take down Dinah, then take down whoever else was in her way. Then she'd find another place to stay so she could finally fuck all of this tension out of herself.

"You really think you can take me? I do have a gun after all."

Dinah grinned and stood up, making her way over to Laurel. "Probably not," she admitted. "But that's not why I'm here," she said, stepping into Laurel's space and pushing the gun away. Laurel let it fall with a clatter.

"I'm here to do this." She rested her arms on Laurel's neck and pulled her in to kiss her hard.

Their tongues began brushing together immediately and Laurel grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer as their teeth knocked together.

Dinah bit down on her lower lip and Laurel let out a quiet moan. She turned them around and pushed Dinah backwards, briefly breaking them apart when she hit Laurel's side table.

"We have 15 minutes," Dinah gasped, her pupils blown wide with lust.

Laurel grinned and said "I can work with that."

She reconnected their lips immediately and didn't hesitate before reaching down to pop open the button of Dinah's jeans.

She broke the kiss to lift Dinah onto the table. She was no longer tall enough to kiss Dinah's lips, so she leaned in and pressed harsh kisses to her chest instead, leaving marks just underneath the hem of her shirt.

She slipped her hand into Dinah's pants, unconsciously releasing a quiet moan when she felt how wet she was.

She began rubbing harsh circles around Dinah's clit, using the other hand to unhook her bra under her shirt. With no time to take Dinah's shirt off, Laurel pulled it down instead, unwilling to separate for even a second.

She put two fingers just outside Dinah's entrance, still rubbing her clit, and paused for a second before wrapping her lips around Dinah's nipple and plunging her fingers deep inside of her at the same time.

Dinah moaned and arched forward, pressing her nipple more firmly into Laurel's mouth.

And Laurel felt fucking amazing.

She curled her fingers inside Dinah like her life depended on it, because in that moment it felt like it did.

Dinah was moaning more now and Laurel thrusted inside her and rubbed her clit with fervor, feeling her get closer to her release.

Dinah moaned out Laurel's name when she came and Laurel moaned with her.

She worked Dinah carefully through the aftershocks, staring in awe at her blissed out face.

Once she was sure Dinah was good, she slipped her fingers out of her gently and sucked them into her own mouth.

She moaned in satisfaction because of course Dinah tasted fucking incredible.

Dinah was still sitting there, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Laurel allowed herself to stare for just a second before she turned to escape.

Before she could take a single step, Dinah made a sharp sound behind her.

She turned and saw that Dinah was pointing a gun at her (where she got it Laurel had no idea).

"Now you can either try and fail to run now, or can wait and let me take you apart first."

Laurel considered running, but the idea didn't last long. She needed this more than anything.

She crossed over to Dinah who slid off the table to meet her, tossing the gun aside as their lips crashed together.

Dinah brought them over to the living room and pushed Laurel gently down into the couch.

She pulled Laurel's pants and underwear off quickly, throwing them to the side.

She pulled Laurel to the edge of the couch and immediately ran her tongue through her folds and up to flick at her clit, causing Laurel's body to arch off the couch.

"God you're so wet," Dinah said, her voice deeper than usual.

Laurel came up with a witty reply, but just as she opened her mouth to say it Dinah pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked hard enough that Laurel found herself unable to speak.

Dinah quickly moved her tongue away from Laurel's clit and replaced it with her fingers, instead pressing her tongue against Laurel's entrance before licking inside her in and then plunging her tongue as far inside Laurel as she could.

Then she did it again, and again, and again, until Laurel felt like she was on fire.

Laurel let out a choked moan that was almost a sob as she came, almost falling off the couch as she did so.

Dinah slowly licked her clean and Laurel looked down to see that her eyes were closed in bliss.

Dinah came up and kissed her when she was done and Laurel smiled as she kissed her back.

She pulled Dinah down to lay on the couch with her.

"The team is going to come crashing in any moment," Dinah said regretfully.

Laurel hummed in acknowledgment but didn't move.

Dinah stood up. "Come on," she said, pulling Laurel up.

"One more kiss?" Laurel asked.

Dinah leaned in to kiss her and Laurel pushed her onto the coffee table before pressing their lips together, using the distraction to cuff Dinah's hand to the table wither her own handcuffs.

"Really?" Dinah asked.

"Sorry," Laurel replied as she pulled on her pants and underwear.

She walked over and carefully buttoned up Dinah's pants and wiped the lipstick off her face.

She rested her hand on the back of Dinah's neck and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She tore herself away and walked to the door, stopping to pick up both of their guns.

She made the mistake of glancing over at Dinah's angry face.

If she could kiss her forever she would. She would give up almost anything to keep kissing Dinah.

Anything but this.

She opened the door and walked out.


End file.
